Cicatrices del Alma
by Missis Darcy
Summary: -iBella No!-grito el joven cuando esta se acerco peligrosamente al acantilado... Su mundo se derrumbo... el quisiera regresar el tiempo, cambiarlo todo, jamas haberla golpeado e insultado.. pero no podía. Se dio cuenta que la chica no solo tenia cicatrices físicas...Tenia cicatrices en el alma. Mal Summary no sean malitas conmigo ;)
1. Te Abandono

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA  
"TE ABANDONO"**

* * *

_**BPV**_  
Sus golpes dañan mi cuerpo... sus palabras, sus insultos, sus acciones dañan a mi pobre corazón... ¿Que le paso a mi Edward? Mi luz, mi razón de ser, mi todo.  
-Señora Cullen su esposo no quiere ser molestado por nadie-dijo Nicol la recepcionista.  
-¿Le dijiste que era su esposa?-le pregunte y ella asintió apenada -¿Que quieres decir?... No me importa que este ocupado... soy su esposa y voy a entrar -le dije, fui a su oficina hecha una fiera... y iVaya que estaba ocupado!... Tania su "asistente personal" estaba sin la falda y sin bragas cabalgando a mi esposo...  
-E...ed...Edward ¿Como pudiste?-le grite, el me miro y sonrió.  
-Isabella no ves que estoy ocupado, Lárgate-me dijo el muy sindico.  
-Claro... Claro que me largo pero no de tu oficina si no de tu puta vida-le grite y salí de ahi... Iba a tomar un taxi cuando alguien me jaloneo del brazo.  
-¿A donde mierda crees que te vas perra?-me dijo el imbécil de mi marido.  
-Crees que me quedare a ver como te revuelcas con esa zorra-le dije  
-La única zorra aqui eres tu-me dijo.  
-Eres un hijo de Puta -le dije y le pegue una cachetada, el me miro con odio pero a la fuerza me metió en su auto.. No decía nada y era lo que mas me asustaba.  
-Baja del puto auto iAhora!-dijo y yo me petrifique.. ¿Pero que se suponía que hiciera?

_La razón me decía: SAL DE AHI pero mi corazón me decía que le escuche y solucionemos nuestros problemas_

-iTe eh dicho que bajes!-me dijo y me halo del cabello, me arrastro hasta llegar a la puerta.  
-iAuxilio! iAyudenme!-gritaba...Siguió halando mi cabello por toda la casa hasta que llegamos a la habitación.  
-¿Asi que quieres dejarme?-pregunto cuando por fin me soltó  
-¿Como pudiste Edward? Hemos estado casados por casi cinco años, Te..Tenemos una hija ¿Co..Como pudiste?... Qui...Quiero el divorcio... Voy a dejarte Edward.. Te dejo y me llevare a la niña-le dije tratando de sonar segura, pero temía su reacción  
-I..Isabella.. Espera... Espera No te vayas.-grito él, cuando me voltee para salir de ahí.  
Con rudeza me tomo del brazo, obligándome a verlo.  
-iQue me dejes... Edward déjame! –le grite  
-¿Que mierda te pasa?-me pregunto...  
-Que mierda me pasa... ¿Quieres saber que mierda me pasa?.. Pues bien.. Voy a la oficina de mi marido... a preguntarle si puedo ayudarlo en algo.. a ... a ver si.. si me dice porque me trata como me trata.. y sabes que encuentro... encuentro a mi marido revolcándose con la puta de su asistente-le dije llorando.-Tu..Tu ya no eres el hombre del que me enamore... el hombre con el que me case..Quiero el divorcio-le dije y Sali de la habitación dolida, molesta traicionada y embarazada. Empaque nuestras maletas.  
-¿Que mierda estás haciendo Isabella?-me pregunto Edward muy molesto.

-¿Que que estoy haciendo? simplemente... me voy porque tu no eres el hombre con el que me case.. Asi que me largo de aqui... No voy a someter a mi hija a este tipo de maltrato... -le dije el trato de acercarse pero yo de miedo termine sentada en la cama.  
-¿A donde crees que vas perra?-dijo el  
-No Edward.. No termino un insulto... una humillación mas...esto no es lo que quiero y tampoco tu.. Asi que déjame en paz-le dije  
-A mí nadie me abandona-grito y me lanzo una bofetada -Tu no eres nadie Isabella Nadie -dijo mientras me quitaba la ropa, yo gritaba, pataleaba, lloraba pero era inevitable... el volvió a abusar de mi

* * *

**A mi tampoco me gusto escribir este cap :´( Pero asi son las cosas.**

**Algún**** Tomatazo, Papayaso.. o ¿Un review?**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me leen.**

**Un besote y abraso psicológico. (Jajaja Germán hizo que me traumara con eso)**


	2. Asesino

"**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA  
****"**** Asesino****"**

* * *

**BPV**

El dolor ya era parte de mi vida diaria, no habia día en que Edward no me golpeara o violara... ¿Pero que podía hacer? Nessie esta pasando un tiempo con Alice y Jasper y era mejor asi... No quería que viera mis golpes y cicatrices.  
Aun no le eh dicho lo de mi embarazo, porque temo que me golpee, pero... pero los mareos y las nauseas son mas constantes.. Tengo antojos pero me los aguanto.  
-Isabella-dijo desde abajo, yo fui corriendo.. Baje las gradas rápidamente por lo que me Marie en el último escalón, cayendo al piso... pero el me sostuvo haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo... Eso me recordó a cuando nos conocimos.  
**Flash Back**  
- Bueno chicos recuerden que tiene que entregarme la práctica para el día del examen final-dijo el profesor  
La clase término y me levante para recoger mi mochila, alce mi vista pero alado mío ya no se encontraba nadie... Me dirigí a la salida pero choque con alguien.  
Espere el impacto contra el suelo pero en vez de eso sentí un pecho muy fuerte, alce la vista y vi al chico mas hermoso del mundo, sus ojos eran verdes, su cabello era café dorado y muy alborotado, no puede ser que siempre me pase esto a mí, Alice tiene razón soy un peligro para la sociedad, me sonroje e intente pararme pero el chico me tenia pegada a su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos  
- Hey, me podrías soltar por favor- el inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la situación y también se sonrojo  
-Hmm. yo .. la verdad.. Yo..lo ..lo ..Siento yo-decía el  
- No, yo.. yo.. lo lamento, debo fijarme más por donde camino, lo siento, Bueno gracias por ayudarme, Adiós-no espere respuesta y Salí corriendo de ahí, estaba mas que sonrojada, entre a la siguiente clase… Y asi termino por fin la escuela, Salí del instituto y me encontré con mi lobito, corrí hacia el y lo abrace  
Fin Flash back

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto.  
-Estoy de maravilla, viendo como mi esposo se revuelca con otra-dije sarcásticamente y me ayudo a pararme. Pero las nauseas vinieron a mí y tuve que correr al baño, el estuvo ahi para sostener mi cabello. Cuando devolví hasta la última gota de comida que ingerí, me levante y lave mi boca... El me veía un poco ¿feliz?.. Si claro el feliz...  
-Llamare al doctor -dijo, e iba a salir de ahi pero yo le tome del brazo.  
-No, no estoy enferma... No es algo malo.. Al menos para mí-dije apenada.  
-¿Entonces que tienes prin... Bella?-pregunto confuso  
-Estoy embarazada-le dije rápidamente -Te..te juro que no lo planee... yo..yo no queria.. bueno yo se que.. si..tu no lo quieres... es ..Solo..Solo.. Edward.. es mi bebe... por favor-le decía apresuradamente... Si tengo que acabar con Edward lo hare.. a mi bebe no lo tocara.  
-Bella, seremos... Estamos embarazados -dijo abrazándome, yo.. yo me apreté mas a el.. era.. era como estar con el Edward amoroso y no con el bestia que es ahora.  
-¿Te..Te alegra?-pregunte sorprendida, yo esperaba gritos, golpes, insultos y varias cosas mas.  
-Claro que me alegra un hijo siempre es una bendición Bella, mi Bella-dijo y beso con amor mis labios.. Si este era un sueño no quiero despertar.

-Isabella despierta-Mierda... solo un sueño... jamas pasaría eso. Edward ya no me ama...empecé a abrir los ojos y el estaba rojo de la furia.- ¿No sabes hacer nada mas que dormir verdad? eres un estorbo, un peso muerto, Maldita la hora en la que me case con una perra como tu-me dijo y yo sentí que las lagrimas salían de mis ojos... Aunque no eran por sus insultos ya que estaba acostumbrada pero.. pero el embarazo mas insultos no era una buena combinación -Crees que tus lagrimas me conmueven ya que son de una puta barata, ahora saca tu trasero de la cama y tráeme algo de comer -dijo halándome del brazo y sacándome de la cama, yo lo mire con rabia ¿Como pudo cambiar asi? ¿Cuando paso? y lo mas importante... ¿Por que?. -No me mires asi desgraciada-dijo y me abofeteo haciendo que cayera al piso.. Me levante y fui a la cocina, no quería que me golpeara.. Podría dañar a mi bebito.  
Le prepare spaguettis... El se sentó en la mesa y yo le serví. La probo sin despegar la vista de mi rostro... hizo una mueca de asco y arrojo de un solo golpe toda la comida al piso.

-¿Que mierda es esto? ¿Que no sabes cocinar?... Eres una mierda... Te voy a enseñar a tratar a tu marido -dijo halándome del cabello, me metió en el despacho... me empujo contra unos libros y me soltó... -Desnúdate-dijo.. ¿Que el... quiere que...?  
-Estas loco yo no voy a... -otra bofetada que me hizo caer al piso, yo quise levantarme pero el empezó a patearme, pateaba todo mi cuerpo, la cara, las piernas, los brazos... iNo! mi vientre no...  
-Ahhhhh-grite de dolor, pero el seguia golpeándome..-E..edward-trate de decirle pero me ahogue con la sangre que salía de mi boca, la respiración se me volvía entrecortada, los parpados me pesaban, el cuerpo me dolía, sentía que algo salía de entre mis piernas -Mi..mi bebe-dije con el último aliento que me quedaba.

iAsesino! iAsesino!-repetía mi mente hasta que todo se volvió negro... Solo quiero morir

* * *

¿Tomatazos?

¿Papayasos?

¿Un Review?

Ok... Ustedes piensan que Edward es un animal ¿Verdad? Si es cierto.

**Violencia no es solo golpes.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. Muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios en tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook.**

**Mil besos chicas.**


	3. Mi Bebé

"**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**

**Esta semana ha sido loca, Eh comenzado exámenes y estoy echa todo un caos, sin decir que la próxima sera igual, espero que me vaya bien.**

**A todo mi ejercito que quiere patear a Edward muchas,Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi.**

**Como en el summary se explica la historia es trágica pues …el comienzo de este capítulo será terrible, Quizá en unos tres capítulos más se explicara el porque del comportamiento de Edward.**

**No me odien… Solo quiero mostrarles la realidad de las cosas.**

**La vida no siempre es color de rosa, por que si lo fuera ¿Que sentido tendría? Al menos para mi ninguno.**

**La vida sin riesgos No es vida**

**Una vez Más gracias a todas chicas.!**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA**

* * *

**"Mi Bebé"**

En esta obscura soledad me sentía en paz, me sentía feliz, no hay dolor, no hay tristeza, no hay golpes.

¿Mori? ¿Esto es morir? Espero que si... porque es lo único que quiero.

**Narradora Pov**  
La chica yacía inconsciente en el despacho, el la dejo tirada ensangrentándose.

Era tarde el debía volver a su casa. Estaba furioso, se le había muerto un paciente y se las desquitaría con la Perra de su esposa.  
-iIsabella!-grito el.. Pero no recibió respuesta -Isabella-volvió a repetir mas fuerte, fui a la habitación pero estaba vacío, busco por casi toda la casa.

Decidió ir al despacho a esperar a que ella llegara pero la muy estúpida estaba recostada en el piso.  
-Perra, levántate-le grito, ella no se movió asi que la agarro de los cabellos para que se pare pero se dio cuenta que estaba palida, con unas ojeras terribles e inconsciente, la tomo en brazos desesperado  
-Bella, Bella princesa, di algo-suplicaba.  
La llevo al hospital donde trabajaba, la Señora Cope al verlo entrar con una mujer desangrándose agarro la camilla y puso ahi a la muchacha, empezó a revisarla.  
-iSanto Dios!-murmuro al ver todos los hematomas que tenía esa pobre joven-¿Que le ah sucedido?-pregunto, Edward se tenso.. ¿Que le iba a decir? Yo golpeo a mi esposa.  
-Sálvela ahora-dijo demandante, ella se asusto pero corrió con la camilla, ingresándola a urgencia.. ¿Que haría el sin ella?.

Al fin salió alguien a darle alguna noticia sobre su esposa.  
-Señor, lo lamento pero.. El bebe no resistió-dijo la enfermera... _¿Bebe?-se pregunto_  
-¿Pero ella esta bien?-pregunto.  
-Si Doctor Cullen, esta bien.. Pudimos salvarla de la infección que tenia por no ser atendida apenas se produjo el aborto-dijo la enfermera.  
**BPV**  
Abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó por completo... Un momento….

¿Abri los ojos?.. iEstoy viva!...Mi cuerpo dolía un poco menos... ¿Por que no me matas Dios?  
-Al fin despiertas-dijo una voz muy hermosa, voltee a verlo.. El rostro aun me dolía pero no importa.. Era Edward... se veían preocupado, ¿preocupado? iMi bebe!.. Inmediatamente puso mis manos en mi vientre.  
-Mi..mi.. mi Bebe-dijo con la voz ronca, el negó con la cabeza -Hijo de puta, Maldito Asesino, estúpido cabrón... Mataste a mi bebe, lo mataste .. Te odio-le grite...  
Mi pequeño..  
Mi cosita..  
Murio..  
El lo mato...  
¿por que?...  
Dios porque no me matas a mi también...  
El con su mano apretó fuertemente mi barbilla.  
-Cállate perra cállate-me grito.  
**Narradora Pov**  
Cuando Bella estuvo fuera de peligro, Edward la sedo para que no dijera nada sobre su maltrato y se la llevo a casa.  
**BPV**  
-Mi bebe, mi cosita, mi hijo -gritaba -Tu lo mataste, eres un asesino -le dije golpeando su pecho, y eso hizo que me doliera mis partes intimas.  
-Cállate puta -me grito -Me alegra que ese mocoso se haya muerto-dijo y salió de la habitación, yo me recosté e hice un ovillo con mi cuerpo .  
¿Como puede decir eso de nuestro bebe?

* * *

¿Tomatazos?

¿Papayasos?

¿Un Review?

Ok... Ustedes piensan que Edward es un animal ¿Verdad? Si es cierto.

**La violencia no solo te deja marcas de por vida, si no que te dejara con una enorme cicatriz en tu corazón. Y tu corazón terminara por congelarse por tanto dolor que te convertirás en una máquina**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. Muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios en tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook.**

**Mil besos chicas.**


	4. ¿Infiel?

"**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**

**iPorfin Viernes! Bueno ni tanto no es como que tenga planes Jajaja. **

**Esta es la respuesta a varios de sus Reviews de Porque Edward es tan patán, bueno este capítulo lo aclarara.**

**En fin Creo que pensaran que la respuesta será estúpida, Pero eso nos pasa por escuchar conversaciones a medias.**

**Una vez Más gracias a todas chicas.!**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA**

* * *

**¿Infiel?**

**EPV**  
-Doctor Cullen, hay un muchacho que esta preguntando por usted-dijo Nicol mi nueva asistente personal, ya que despedí a Tanía porque insulto a Be... Isabella.

-¿Cual es su nombre?-le pregunte, era extraño recibir visitas tan temprano.. Apenas hace unas horas abrimos el consultorio.

-Jacob Black-dijo ella.. Perro, Maldito imbécil, hoy me las pagara.

-Has que pase-le dije

-¿Que le hiciste a Bella?-pregunto y me tomo de la camisa

¿Pero quien se cree este?.

-Yo no le eh hecho nada ¿por que lo dices?-le pregunte y retire bruscamente sus manos de mi camisa.  
-Desde hace meses que no la veo... ¿que mierda le hiciste?-  
¿me..Meses? Entonces el bebe... era...mi bebe...

iMate..Mate a mí.. Bebe... No claro que no.. el solo te esta engañando.!

-No le eh hecho nada maldito perro, en cambio tu.. Embarazaste a la muy zorra-dijo.. no me lo esperaba pero me lanzo un puñetazo haciéndome caer.  
-Te prohíbo que la insultes, Bella es la mujer mas noble, buena y pura que conozco, no la mereces-dijo e iba a salir de mi consultorio.  
-Ah no... y ¿tu si la mereces? Pues déjame decirte que se caso conmigo-le grite  
-Lo sé.. Es tu esposa.. y no se por que te soporta-dijo.  
-La embarazaste y ahora la vas a dejar.. Escúchame bien no te quiero cerca de ella-le dije.  
-¿Embarazarla? ¿de que hablas Cullen?-pregunto.  
-Bella estaba embarazada y te lo dijo yo lo oí -le grite  
-Estas loco y eres un imbécil...¿Como puedes pensar eso? Si hablábamos de un bebe pero no de eso-dijo pero yo recordé

**FLASH BACK**  
Quería sorprender a mi Bella, quería hacer algo lindo.. Algo que le recordara lo mucho que la amo. Fui a una joyería y pedí que me elaboraran un brazalete que diga E&B... Sali muy feliz de allí ya que dijeron que mañana mismo me la entregarían.. Iba a subirme a mi coche cuando vi a ¿Bella?..

Si era Bella y Jacob... No es que desconfié de mi esposa por que se que me ama pero... pero quiero saber de que hablan.. Me acerque sin que me vieran y me puse tras la pared de alli.

-Es magnífico Jake.. Seremos padres-dijo Bella  
¿Padres?...

¿Padres? de.. de.. que hablan...

¿Padres?

-Si hermosa, padres, seremos padres... es.. es magnífico es oh por dios... seremos padres-dijo

¿Padres? eso repetía mi cabeza

Padres, ella me engaña.

Sali de ahi y me fui a un hotel, no quería verla, no quería oírla.. ¿Como pudo engañarle?.. Yo le enseñare que con Edward Cullen nadie juega.  
**FINFLASH BACK**

-Maldito imbécil -dijo Jacob -¿Pensaste que Bella y yo...? Edward Bella te ama, me lo ah dejado muy en claro.. créeme que me hubiese encantado hacerla mía-dijo y yo lo mire furioso -Bella y yo hablábamos de una perrita que tenemos.. Que la compramos hace unos años, ella pario y yo le dije a Bella y ella se emociono mucho.. pero ella y yo jamas..-dijo iMierda!

Una perra, todo esto era por una perra, Bella no fue infiel.. y .. yo la .. mate a nuestro hijo.. Nuestro bebe... Soy un hijo de puta.  
-Debo hablar con ella-dije y Sali de ahi, tome las llaves de mi volvo, pare en una Floristería y pedí el arreglo mas hermoso... Espero que me perdone, llegue a la casa.. y abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, para que no se percatara de mi presencia pero sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza dejándome mareado

* * *

**iChan Chan Chan! Jajajaja lo ven dije que el problema fue por algo estúpido, Asi que si quieren matarme ya saben donde vivo. Ok no Creo que el escuchar conversaciones AJENAS e INCOMPLETAS causan demasiados problemas en la vida.**

**¿Papayasos?**

**¿Un Review?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. Muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios en tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook.**

**Mil besos chicas.**

**Besotes Chicas**


	5. Vuelve a mi

"**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA**

* * *

**"Vuelve a mi"**  
**BPV**  
No podía aguantar un golpe, una humillación más...

Estoy arta de él, lo odio.. Lo odio como jamas pensé odiar a alguien.. Es un ser despreciable, un imbécil..  
Pero no mas, hoy me largare de aquí... asi sea muerta.  
Oí que su auto aparco en el garaje, corrí escaleras abajo, tome un bate de baseball, Y me escondí, cuando el abrió la puerta Tome de la base el bate y lo golpee, no lo suficiente fuerte para matarlo pero si para dejarlo atontado... El estaba en el piso quejándose de dolor y yo aproveche para meter mi mano en su bolsillo, saque las llaves del volvo y corrí metiéndome a su volvo.  
-iBella! iBella!-gritaba el pero ya nada importaba... este era el fin... El fin de nuestra fatídica historia de amor...  
Ya no puedo mas, solo debo seguir caminando, mi dolor desaparecerá, esta mierda de vida se terminara, nunca mas recibiré golpes, insultos, ni abusos por parte de mi esposo, Solo espero que mi hija me perdone, Mi Reneesme, mi soporte la única por la cual eh luchado, la que me mantiene viva hasta ahora..

**EPv**  
-iBella! iBella!-la llame pero ella ya estaba en el volvo, fui al garaje y tome su auto..

iMierda! las llaves, corrí a la habitación y busque las llaves.. Las encontré y empecé a seguirla ¿A donde pudo a ver ido?...

Seguí conduciendo como un loco.. Cuando vi el volvo parqueado.. En... iSanto Dios!  
Debo salvarla, mi vida, mi ángel, no puede matarse, yo soy el culpable, yo la orille a esto, la maltrate abuse de ella, y la única salida que encontró es el suicidio.  
**Narradora Pov**  
La chica se sentía miserable, caminaba y caminaba hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba, UN ACANTILADO, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, quería morirse, El hombre que ella ama la traiciono, golpeo y violo, Para ella no tiene sentido nada, su único camino es el suicidio...  
El joven corría y corría, debía alcanzar a su esposa, debía detener esta locura, Ella no puede morir, su hija y el la necesitan...  
- iBella No!-grito el joven cuando esta se acerco peligrosamente al acantilado... Su mundo se derrumbo... el quisiera regresar el tiempo, cambiarlo todo, jamas haberla golpeado e insultado.. Pero no podía... Se dio cuenta que la chica no solo tenía cicatrices en el cuerpo, Si no cicatricen el alma..  
**EPV**  
-No te acerques... lárgate!-me grito... ¿Que hago? ella va a saltar.. La perderé.  
-Si lo haces saltare contigo-le dije dando un paso más.  
-Por mi muérete -me dijo... Estaba tan cerca... No ella no va a morir... Corrí.. Y puede alcanzarla la puse en mi regazo.-Suéltame hijo de Puta, me quitaste todo lo que quería.. Mi hijo, mi bebe tu lo mataste... Ya nada importa-dijo golpeando mi pecho.  
-Nessie te necesita, Amor.. Princesa perdóname-le dije, ella me empujo y yo perdí el equilibrio... Iba a morir...-Perdóname-le susurre y me prepare para caer al acantilado... Me lo merecía

* * *

**Ok Muajajajaj ¿Creen que Edward merezca Morir?**

**¿Papayasos?**

**¿Un Review?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. Muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios en tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook.**

**Mil besos chicas.**

**Besotes Chicas**

Les dejo un mini-Adelanto del capitulo.

**-iBELLA!-OI EL GRITO DESGARRADOR DE EDWARD..PERO YA NADA IMPORTABA HOY EMPIEZA UNA NUEVA VIDA...**


	6. Si me amas vive

"**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA**

* * *

**"Si me amas vive"**  
**EPV**  
Me sentía preparado para caer... para morir... para acabar con mi desgraciada vida pero unas pequeñas manos tomaron la mía.. Era Bella mi Bella... apesar del daño que le hice ella quiere salvarme.  
-Edward sujétate por favor-me dijo llorando..

Pero... ¿Para que vivir? Si dañe a lo que más amo en el mundo... A la única mujer que me ah amado como soy.  
-No Bella.. Déjame morir.. Sueltame.. No te merezco...-le dije.. Yo tambien estoy llorando.. La perderé.. Para siempre -Solo perdóname Bella, perdóname y déjame morir-le dije.  
-Si me amas vive Edward,... Si me amas sujétate de mi.. y trepa.. No mueras.. Nessie te necesita Edward por favor-me suplico.  
¿Pero que sentido tenia? Vivir para no tenerla..  
-Solo perdóname-le dije  
-Te perdono, te amo pero vive Edward vive-me dijo.  
**BPV**  
Haría lo que fuese para que el no muriera..,. No puedo negarlo lo amo.. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas... El sonrio y empezó a trepar.. ya casi.. ya casi esta a salvo...  
-¿Me amas?-pregunto yo no sabia que decirle... Lo amaba pero mato a mi hijo.. a mi bebe -Bella perdo..-dijo y resbalo un poco yo alcance a sujetar..  
-Bella-dijo ¿Jacob?...  
-Jacob ayúdame Edward se va a caer-le grite... y en segundos el ya estaba ayudándome a subirlo..  
-¿Estás bien Cullen?-pregunto cuando el estuvo a salvo. El no le hizo caso y me abrazo.. Empezó a llorar como un niño.  
-Bella, mi vida, mi princesa perdóname... Soy un imbécil.. Jamas quise dañarte... soy un mounstro pero te amo Bella te amo.. Te amo mas que a nadie en la vida... tú eres la unica mujer que a llegado a mi corazón... Se que te lastime... se que eh sido un canalla pero.. Pero ¿Podrás perdonarme?-me dijo abrazándose a mi más fuerte.  
-No.. no puedo mataste a mi hijo, me humillaste, casi me matas.. Jamas Edward Cullen jamas en tu desgraciada vida te vuelvas a acercar a mí... Quiero el divorcio-dije, lo aparte de mi con un poco de brusquedad, el quiso volver acercarse a mí pero Jacob entendió que no quería eso y no lo permitió  
-Déjame.. Déjame.. No voy a perder a la mujer que amo.. Sueltame-le dijo tratando de zafarse.  
-Tu no me amas y yo tampoco-dije y me eche a correr...  
-iBella!-oi el grito desgarrador de Edward..Pero ya anda importaba hoy empieza una nueva vida...

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Papayasos?**

**¿Un Review?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. Muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios en tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook.**

**Mil besos chicas.**

**Besotes Chicas**

Les dejo un mini-Adelanto del capitulo.

_**-Quiero a mi esposa e hija de vuelta-dijo esa voz aterciopelada que hacia que mis piernas temblaran..**__**  
**__**¿Que hace aqui? ¿Como me encontro? ¿Que voy a hacer?**__**  
**__**-Lo..Lo siento eso... eso no se vende.. o al menos no aqui-le dije titubeando..Me atreví a alzar la vista y el me miraba tiernamente.**_


	7. Yo no me doy por vencido

"**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA**

* * *

**"YO NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO"**  
**BPV**  
Han pasado cuatro meses desde que deje a edward en los acantilados.  
Tengo una casa .. Bueno no tan grande como en la que vivíamos el y yo pero..pero es un hogar ya que lo conformamos mi hija y yo.

-iMami extraño a papi!-dijo Nessie, quien estaba llorando.

-Pero.. Princesa lo vite ahaje poquito-le dije.

Y es verdad... eh permitido que Nessie y Edward se vean.. Alice viene a recogerla.. Obvio sin revelar mi ubicación... Sé que él me esta buscando pero no me siento lista para verlo...

-Pero..Pero..lo Extraño mami.. Quiero ver a mi papi-dijo hipando... Me partía el corazón verla llorar..

-Llamare a tia Alice para que venga a verte.. y mañana veras a papi -le dije.

-¿No puede ser ahora?-pregunto confusa.

-No princesa por que tia Alice tiene que viajar de Forks hasta aqui.

Ahora vivo en Phoenix.. y cumplí mi sueño En las mañanas soy Psicóloga y en las tardes y noches ayudo a la Señora Stewart en la librería "Equinoccio".

-Esta bien mami.. Voy con tía Ang.. Tu ve a trabajar-dijo.. Compartimos la casa con mi amiga del instituto Ángela Webber y su novio Ben.

-Claro mi vida, te quiero-le dije y bese su cabeza.  
.

.

.

Ahora estoy en la librería...tocaron el timbrecito para que atendiera.. No alce la vista por que andaba leyendo un libro muy bueno llamado "Juventud en Éxtasis".

-Buenas Tardes ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-pregunte amablemente.

-Quiero a mi esposa e hija de vuelta-dijo esa voz aterciopelada que hacia que mis piernas temblaran..

¿Que hace aqui? ¿Como me encontro? ¿Que voy a hacer?

-Lo..Lo siento eso... eso no se vende.. o al menos no aqui-le dije titubeando..Me atreví a alzar la vista y el me miraba tiernamente.

-Se que ni con todo el dinero del mundo podre comprar a una esposa maravillosa y a una hija divina... Sabes yo tenía a la mujer mas buena y noble del mundo pero por ser un imbécil la perdí y la quiero conquistar.. ¿Crees que ella me de la oportunidad?-me pregunto frunciendo el seño.

¿Que le digo?

-Pu..Pues... si ella no te quiere ver es porque algo le hiciste ¿no?.. Además estoy segura de que ella esta mejor sin ti -dije tratando de ocultar el dolor que me causaba esas palabras.

-Sabes yo la amo.. Y mucho... y yo no me doy por vencido... luchare y la recuperare asi sea lo último que haga-dijo el y se fue

Yo.. no salía de mi asombro ¿me amaba?... Me golpea, me viola, me insulta y ¿me amaba?... iQue no te afecte Bella!-me repetía

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Papayasos?**

**¿Un Review?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. Muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios en tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook.**

**Mil besos chicas.**

**Besotes Chicas**

Les dejo un mini-Adelanto del capitulo.

_**-Papi, soy Nessie, papi.. Mami se va a casar con otro hombre... ven a salvarla.. El no es el príncipe de ella tu lo eres papi.. Ven-dijo mi pequeña**_


	8. ¿El amigovio de Bella?

"**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA**

* * *

**"¿El amigovio de Bella?****"**

**EPV**

Una semana ah pasado desde que vi a mi Bella aun recuerdo como fue que la encontré.  
**FLASH BACK**  
Estaba desecho en nues.. Mi habitación, todo golpeado.. Porque el día que Bella se fueles conté a todos lo que le habia hecho.

Emmet me golpeo tanto.. Que me cocieron el tabique.

Jacob me rompió un par de cotillas y Jasper...

Jasper el solo.. Me insulto diciendo como: "Eres un mal parido Edward" ó "¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a bella?"..

Alice... mi duendecillo no me ah hablado para nada... Solo trae a Nessie a verme pero no saludamos ni nada de eso. y me duele Alice es mi hermana favorita no digo que Emmet no lo sea pero.

. Pero con ella es más fácil todo...

Mi celular sonó.  
-Mas vale que sea importante-dije molesto...  
-Papi, soy Nessie, papi.. Mami se va a casar con otro hombre... ven a salvarla.. El no es el príncipe de ella tu lo eres papi.. Ven-dijo mi pequeña

¿Casarse? ¿Casarse con quien?.. No.. no ella no puede.

-Haber princesa... no entiendo ¿Mami va a casarse con quien?-le pregunte.  
-Papi no hay tiempo estamos en Phoenix-dijo y colgó.

¿Phoenix?.. Por supuesto.. Soy un idiota debí buscarla ahi...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hoy voy a visitarla de nuevo a la Librería, descubrí que en las mañanas es Psicóloga y en las tardes y noches va a la Librería... Entre silenciosamente.. quería sorprenderla pero el sorprendido fue y yo.

Ella estaba de lo más cariñosa con un tipo de cabello negro... ambos estaban abrazados, el le estaba susurrando algo al oído... y ella sonreía como lo hacia conmigo cuando éramos novios...  
Me engañaba...

No ella no te engaña... ella ya no te pertenece-me grito mi mente... –

Ella es mía, yo no eh firmado nada.-dije.. Me acerque a la "feliz pareja", tome al tipejo ese del brazo con mucha fuerza y la soltó.  
-¿Que mierda te pasa?-Me grito el muy enojado... Enojado mis chanclas ella es mia

-No.. ¿Que mierda te pasa a ti? Alejate de mi mujer -le dije y quise tomar a Bella pero ella se alejo y me miro mal.

-Javier tranquilo ¿si?... Edward vete por favor.. Tu y yo no somos nada asi que no te metas en mi vida.-dijo ella

-Pues yo no eh firmado ningún estúpido papel.. Asi que por ley sigues siendo mi mujer-dije furioso

-No te eh denunciado por maltrato y abuso por Reneesme pero si no te largas.. pondré una orden de amparo -me grito..

No..No ella no sería capaz.

-Mira idiota déjala en paz... ella ya no te ama.. -me dijo.

-Bella ¿Tu me amas?-le pregunte temiendo su respuesta.

-Claro Edward... debo amar al hombre que me juro amor eterno y se revoco con su "asistente personal", al que me golpeo hasta matar a mi bebe, al que me insulto...al que..-

-No sigas Bella... no sigas yo se que te lastime pero te amo. -le dije llorando.

-Ruper déjanos solos -dijo ella el.. Forzadamente se fue.-¿Que quieres?-pregunto.

-Perdóname.. Bella perdóname-le suplique... ella lloraba.. y me dolía.

-No jamas voy a perdonarte Cullen, para mi es como si estuvieras muerto.. y si te vuelves a acercar a mi me largo de este lugar y juro que jamas me vuelves a ver-me amenazo

-No Bella.. Bella perdóname amor, perdóname-dije... y me arrodille.

Al diablo mi orgullo de hombre..  
Al diablo todo.. no puedo perder a la mujer que amo..

-Te suplico me perdones.. Juro que voy a amarte siempre Bella perdóname-le dije y enrolle mis bazos alrededor de sus piernas. Ella me aparto con brusquedad.

-Púdrete Cullen-dijo y salió de ahi.. Yo no sabia que hacer...  
La perdí.. la perdí para siempre. Me quede ahi... arrodillado hasta que las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo..

Llore.. Llore como un niño... Grite, maldeci... hasta casi quedarme dormido...

-Tranquilo-susurro.  
-¿Tu?-pregunte atonito

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Papayasos?**

**¿Un Review?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. Muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios en tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook.**

**Mil besos chicas.**

**Besotes Chicas**

Les dejo un mini-Adelanto del capitulo.

**-¿Por que agradeces?-pregunto.****  
****-Por que no hay nadie en tu vida... y... bella dame la oportunidad de conquistarte por favor -le volvi a rogar.**


	9. Una oportunidad

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**Javi ya sabes que te adoro ángel, y tu nombre merecía estar en un fic y como el que estaba haciendo hace un tiempo no lo concrete pues preferí que participaras en este.**

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews y comentarios.**

**La razón del porque los capítulos son cortos pues este fui mi Primer Fic y ya lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo. Y lo tengo guardado en Word, y no lo modifico por que como saben estoy en exámenes y el tiempo no me alcanza.**

**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA**

* * *

**"Una Oportunidad"**

**EPV**

-Tranquilo-susurro.

-¿Tu?-pregunte atónito.. Era Bella... mi Bella ¿pero que hacia aqui?-Si vienes a burlarte de mi te agradecería que te vayas... yo.. Yo ya no puedo Bella...-le dije llorando pero ella no dijo nada.

Solo puso mi cabeza en sus piernas y empezó a acariciar mi cabello. -¿Po..Porque...porque estas aqui?-le pregunte.. Las lagrimas ya salían en menor cantidad.

-Por que no soporto ser la causante de tus lágrimas -me respondió.

-Eres demasiado buena... más de lo que merezco.. Bella... Bella déjame conquistarte por favor-le rogué.

-Edward.. Tu me hiciste mucho daño.. No puedo olvidar tan fácil.. Además yo ...-dijo ella.

-Además tu estas enamorada de ese tal Javier ¿verdad?-le pregunte.

-Cullen idiota.. Javier es Gay -me dijo

¿gay?... pero ¿por que le susurraba cosas en el oido?

-¿Gay? pero estaban tan..tan cariñosos-proteste como un niño  
-El es un buen amigo... y además estaba "disimulando" porque si no te diste cuenta por la sección de "Ficción" habia otro gay.. y el le echo un ojo... -me dijo.

-Entonces tu... Gracias Dios mío.. Gracias-dije y ella dejo de acariciar mi cabello.

-¿Por que agradeces?-pregunto.

-Por que no hay nadie en tu vida... y... Bella dame la oportunidad de conquistarte por favor -le volvi a rogar.

-Edward.. Yo no se si.. sea correc...-le calle poniendo un dedo en sus carnosos labios.

-Amor, por favor... Juro que volveré a ser el hombre del que te enamoraste pero déjame entrar en tu vida por favor- le dije.

-Cullen donde escuche un grito, un reclamo... o algún tipo de estupidez tu y tu oportunidad se van a la mierda-dijo.

-Entonces es un si -le pregunte y ella asintió -Gracias Bella.. no te vas a arrepentir -le dije y la abrace...

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Papayasos?**

**¿Un Review?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. Muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios en tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook.**

**Javi ángel no te molestes, yo se que no eres gay, obvio que lo se pero pues sorry, asi tenía que ser el fic, aunque creo que tu ya terminaste de leer todo el fic. Jajaja te adoro ángel.**

**Mil besos chicas.**

**Besotes Chicas**

**Les dejo un mini-Adelanto del capitulo.**

**-Si.. Tu eres mi maldito problema, no te quiero ver cerca de ella. ¿Entiendes? Ella es mía asi que has el puto favor de largarte de aqui-le dijo Edward.**


	10. Tu y tu oportunidad se van a la mierda

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews y comentarios.**

**iHola! Chicas se que con este cap. me mataran aunque más con el próximo pero las cosas son asi. Sé que algunas lectoras creen que Edward no merece el perdón de Bella, y es verdad no se lo merece, pero Si hay amor pues todo se puede conseguir. Pero cuando no! Los hombres no pueden aguantar nada y la embarran todo.**

**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA**

* * *

**Y como dije: Tu y tu oportunidad se van a la mierda**

**BPV**

Estaba en mi apartamento con Robert.. Un amigo de Phoenix.. Cuando la puerta sonó y ya sabia que era Edward ya que el lleva tratando de "conquistarme" ya una semana.

Todos los días pasa por mí para dejarme en mi consultorio y me recoge para llevarme a comer, después a la librería... No es que menosprecie su esfuerzo.. Pero necesito mi espacio... siempre que miro a algún lugar esta el... o algo me lo recuerda y me harta.

-Buenos días preciosa -dijo apenas Sali del apartamento.. Me voltee y el estaba con un ramo de flores.

-iPapi!-grito Nessie... iGracias a Dios!... Ella se lo abalanzo encima -¿Son para mi?-pregunto ella y Edward se puso un tantito nervioso.

-No.. Peque son para tu mami.. Pero apara ti tengo...-dijo y le mostro un osito.. Bueno un Osote de peluche ya que era mas grande que Nessie.

-Es.,. es Gracias Papi -dijo y agarro al peluche y se metió a la casa dejandome sola con el.

-La.. son para ti -dijo entregándomelas

-Gracias son muy hermosas -dije oliéndolas, quería entrar para poner las flores-¿Quieres.. Quieres pasar?-le pregunte tímidamente, el asintió con una sonrisa...

Ambos entramos pero fue una pésima idea.. Ya que Edward miraba envenenadamente a Robert y viceversa.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunte a Edward una vez que deje las flores puestas en agua... pero el no me respondió y seguia mirando a Rob.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?-le pregunto fríamente Rob a Edward.

-Si.. Tu eres mi maldito problema, no te quiero ver cerca de ella. Entiendes? Ella es mía asi que has el puto favor de largarte de aqui-le dijo Edward..

**EPV**

-Si.. tu eres mi maldito problema, no te quiero ver cerca de ella. ¿Entiendes? Ella es mía asi que has el puto favor de largarte de aqui-le dije enojado..

¿Por que esta el con ella?

-No me voy a ir.. Imbécil... yo amo a Bella y no la lastimaría como tu le hiciste.. Eres un hijo de puta ¿de verdad crees que ella te perdonara que hayas matado a su bebe?-me grito el... y tenia razón yo mate a mi bebe.

-Pero ella me ama a mi-le dije... sollozando... era un golpe bajo recordarme a mi bebito muerto.

-Te va a olvidar.. Yo hare que te olvide-me dijo y no aguante más me lance a el a golpearlo... Me lanzo un puñetazo en la cara pero a cambio el recibió tres en el estomago.. Dejándolo sin aire.. sentí mi labio sangrar... y me palpitaba el ojo...

-iBasta!.. Dejen de comportarse como imbéciles... Yo soy la que decide con quien quedarse.. Además esto no es un concurso... Yo no soy un puto trofeo.. Ahora Robert Thomas me haces el maldito favor de largarte de mi casa iahora!-grito Bella furiosa y los dos nos separamos.

-Be..be.. Bella... no no...Princesa.. princesa.. el me provoco yo..-decia el

-iLargo!-grtio ella furiosa, y el salió... yo sonreí por que a mi no me echo.

-Borra esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro.. Te dije...-dijo

-iPapi!¿Que te paso?-pregunto Nessie corriendo a mi.

-Eso le pasan a los hombres cuando son estúpidos -dijo una chica muy bonita, por lo que vi su cabello era negro y le llegaba hasta los hombros, era de tez palida. -Hola Nessie-le dijo agarrándola y alejándola de mi lado.

-iTia Magita!-grito mi hija.

-Magita lleva a Nessie a su habitación-dijo Bella tratando de calmarse.

-Claro Bells -dijo ella y llevo a mi pequeña... iArdio Troya!

-Escúchame bien Edward yo te dije al menos insulto, golpe o escenita estúpida de celos Tu y tu oportunidad se van a la mierda.. Yo no soy un objeto al que tienes que estar cuidando Edward.. no soy una niñita.. yo puedo defenderme sola... ahora puedo -dijo mirándome -Ahora te quiero fuera de mi casa -me dijo llorando, yo trate de acercarme pro ella se volteo

-Ahora-demando y sentí que mi corazón volvía a morir...

-Bella te lo suplico perdóname.. lo siento Bella.. te imploro me perdones -dije arrodillándome ante ella -Te suplico -le dije llorando.

-Largate -me dijo y se metió a su habitación... Sin ella ya anda tenía sentido.. Sin ella la vida no es vida.. Se lo que hare... Esta será la última vez que me vean.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Papayasos?**

**¿Un Review?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. Muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios en tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook.**

**Celos+celos= Destrucciones amorosas.**

**A mi punto de vista no se puede fomentar una relación si no hay confianza.**

**Mil besos chicas.**

**Besotes Chicas**

**Les dejo un mini-Adelanto del capitulo.**

**Termine de leer la carta con las lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro, ¿que debo hacer?.. No lo se yo aun no lo perdono.. Pero ¿odiarlo?.. No se puede odiar lo que alguna vez amaste... Cerre la carta y cayo el brazalete E&B..**


	11. No se puede odiar

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews y comentarios.**

**iHola! Chicas se que con este cap. Con este capítulo Eh Querido llorar por que me hace recordar ciertas cosas. Pero espero que les guste.**

**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA**

* * *

**"No se puede odiar lo que alguna vez amaste"**

**BPV**

Lo que Edward construyo en esos días fue destruido por sus malditos y estúpidos celos... Rob me ah pedido disculpas un millón de veces.. Asi que decidí aceptarlas..

Edward.. De Edward no se absolutamente nada desde hace quince días, le eh preguntado a Alice pero ella me Que me ama y debo perdonarlo..pero no puedo todas las noches son las mismas pesadillas..

Veo a mi bebito...

Veo como Edward me maltrata y eso hace que agonice en vida.

-Bells te llego esta carta -me dijo Magita y me la entrego.

-¿De quién es?-le pegunte

-No lo se cuando entre estaba tirada en el suelo-me dijo y fue a jugar con Nessie..

La Abri

_Bella, mi Bella ¿como empezar para pedirte perdón? No lo se... Sé que te lastime, sé que me odias por ello... Créeme no hay día que no me arrepienta por haberte levantado la mano, por haberte obligado a estar conmigo, por haberte Engañado, Por haber asesinado a nuestro bebito, Soy un asco de hombre lo sé... Pero este hombre te ama, te ama.. Te ama como un loco... Y no sabe que hacer si tu no lo aceptas en tu vida... Cuida de Nessie, de nuestra preciosa hija... te deseo lo mejor.. ya sea que hagas tu vida con Robert o con Jacob o con quien sea.._

_Créeme tienes muchos pretendientes... Muchos esperaban que cometiera algún error para que ellos pudiesen entrar en tu vida... Y sabes cometí el error mas grande de mi vida: Dañarte... Te preguntaras el por que de mi comportamiento... Pues te lo diré: Yo quería sorprenderte, quería darte algo... algo especial.. Algo hermoso asi que fui a a una joyería y pedí que me elaboraran un brazalete que diga E&B... Sali muy feliz de allí ya que dijeron que mañana mismo me la entregarían.. Iba a subirme a mi coche cuando te vi a t Jacob... No es que desconfiara de ti por que se que me amas pero... pero quería saber de que hablaban.. Me acerque sin que me vieran y me puse tras la pared de alli.__  
__-Es magnífico Jake.. Seremos padres-dijiste__  
__-Si hermosa, padres, seremos padres... es.. es magnífico es oh por dios... seremos padres-dijo el y eso se repetía mi cabeza Padres, pensé que me engañabas. _

_Sali de ahi y me fui a un hotel, no quería verte, no quería oirte.. Me dolía mucho el siquiera imaginarme que te hubieses entregado a él.. Asi que por eso me comportaba como un patán..._

_Pensaba que si ya no me amabas.. al menos me tendrías miedo y no me dejarías... Se que era algo estúpido.. Pero aunque no lo creas yo todas las noches te abrazaba y besaba tu rostro... Pensaba que conseguiría que me amaras... Quería tener detalles lindos contigo pero en mi cabeza se repetía la palabra PADRES y no podía... Ahora debes saber el día que trataste de suicidarte Jacob fue a buscarme y me explico que eran Padres gracias a una Perra.. Si lo se suena estúpido.. te lastime por una perra... _

_Se que debí preguntarte antes de actuar asi pero los celos y la ira me dominaron.. Bella Te amo... y siempre lo hare se que eso no aliviara el dolor y las humillaciones que pasaste.. Se que te marque físicamente.. se que tienes cicatrices no solo en el cuerpo... si no en el alma... y se que no puedo luchar contra eso.. se que me gane tu odio.. y lo acepto por que me lo merezco__  
__Por siempre tuyo Edward... Mi amor por ti no terminara ni con la muerte_

Termine de leer la carta con las lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro, ¿que debo hacer?.. No lo se yo aun no lo perdono.. Pero ¿odiarlo?.. No se puede odiar lo que alguna vez amaste... Cerre la carta y cayo el brazalete E&B..

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Papayasos?**

**¿Un Review?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. Muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios en tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook.**

**Actiar con la cabeza caliente no es ada bueno, asi es como se termina cometiendo los errores más estúpidos del mundo..**

**A mi punto de vista no se debe actuar sin pensar.**

**Mil besos chicas.**

**Besotes Chicas**

**Les dejo un mini-Adelanto del capítulo.**

**-¿Bella?-me gritaron... pero esa no era la voz que yo quería oír... Eran Kellan y Jackson -¿Bella que tienes?-me preguntaron.****  
****-E.. Edward no me abre- y... y creo que le paso algo malo-dije sollozando.**


	12. Las cicatrices no fueron borradas

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews y comentarios.**

**iHola! Chicas este es el último capítulo de este fic, Creo que las cosas tenían que ser de esta forma por que las cicatrices que marcan el alma y el corazón difícilmente pueden ser borradas.**

_**Gracias a todas las chicas que me han leído cada capítulo, gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo**_

_**Las adoro chicas**_

**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**

_**Música**_

watch?v=hNlRZ7BTEsg

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA**

* * *

**"Las cicatrices no fueron borradas"**

**Alice Pov**

Edward andaba muy raro estos días.. Dejo a Richard encargado de su consultorio... Viajo a Forks y abrazo a toda la familia... Incluso hablo con Jacob... es como si se estuviese despidiendo.

**INICO DE LLAMADA**

_-Hola Bella -le salude -¿Como estas?-_

_-Mal Alice, tu hermano me escribió una carta y me siento horrible.. ¿Crees que debe ir a hablar con el?-me pregunto._

_-Bella, eso sería lo mejor que puedes hacer, ¿Be..Bella me puedes leer la carta?-le pregunte._

_-Si..si claro-dijo y empezó a leerla -Lo ves Alice.. Me siento mal-dijo_

_-Bella.. No quiero pero la carta suena a despedida .. No es que mi hermano sea un loco suicida.. Pero Bella... el.. el fue a Forks y era como si se estuviese despidiendo... y... Bella. tengo miedo -le dije _

_.Pi..Pieso es lo que recibí de contestación.._

Bella me dejo hablando sola...

**BPV**

Alice tenía razón... Edward iba a hacer alguna estupidez...Llegue a su edificio donde estaba el guardia de seguridad

-Nombre -me pregunto el portero.  
-Isabella Swa.. Cullen vengo.. Vengo a buscar al señor Edward Cullen mi.. mi esposo -le dije.

-Lo siento Señora Cullen su esposo me dio órdenes precisas de no dejar pasar a nadie-me dijo

-Yo soy su esposa-le grite furiosa.

-Lo siento no hay excepciones -me dijo y volvió a ponerse en su posecita de

"Yo soy el portero mas guapo del mundo"

Tenia que entrar de algún modo.. Al menos para saber si estaba bien... Me di la vuelta y camine en dirección contraria al edificio y dos chicos estaban ahi.. iBiengo tengo una idea!

-Hola... Disculpen ¿Pueden ayudarme?-les pregunte.

-¿E..es a nosotros?-pregunto el chico.

-Si.. Bueno miren mi esposo y yo peleamos y necesito entrar pero el portero con cara "De soy el más sexy del mundo" No me deja pasar ¿me ayudan?-pregunte y ellos sonrieron. -El Plan es este... ustedes pelean y el portero se distrae y yo entro.. ¿Aceptan?-ambos me veían un poco raro -Les pagare si es lo que quieren-les dije rápidamente

-Sera divertido Kellan -dijo el otro chico.

-No se preocupe el dinero no es necesario.. Soy Jackson -dijo tendiéndome la mano

-Bella Swan-se la estreche -Manos a la obra.  
.

.

-Haga algo usted es portero... Van a matarse-le dije gritando.. Kellan y Jackson estaban "peleando".  
-Usted lo dijo soy portero no guardia -me dijo el.. ya que estaba asustado y ¿quién no? Kellan es enorme.. es como Emmet.

-Si se matan lo despedirán-lo amenace y el corrió a tratar de separarlos... Aproveche su distracción y corrí...

Por lo que alguna vez Alice menciono su apartamento era el 95 que estaba en la tercera planta... Pulse el botón del ascensor pero... no se abría.. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento... Desistí de esperar.. Asi que subí corriendo las escaleras...

92

93

94...

iBingo!

95...

Golpee la puerta pero no recibí ninguna respuesta.

-¿Edward?-grite -Edward soy Bella.. Amor por favor ábreme-le dije... pero no recibí respuesta... Quizá se fue... pero el portero dijo: "Lo siento Señora Cullen su esposo me dio órdenes precisas de no dejar pasar a nadie"...

Que no sea lo que estoy pensado... El no haría ninguna locura...

-Edward... Ábreme... Edward-grite

-¿Bella?-me gritaron... pero esa no era la voz que yo quería oír... Eran Kellan y Jackson -¿Bella que tienes?-me preguntaron.

-E.. Edward no me abre- y... y creo que le paso algo malo-dije sollozando.

-Apártate-me dijo Kellan y derrumbo la puerta.. Yo entre corriendo.. en la sala no había absolutamente nadie... revise el baño, la cocina, algunas habitaciones... Entre a la última.

-iEdward!... Edward no.. Edward habla... di algo -le dije.. el estaba tendido en el suelo muy agitado y con escalofríos enseguida lo alce pero no respondía a mis llamado fue ahi donde encontré un frasco en lo esquina supe q era veneno por su color y sin mas opciones me abalance sobre el y empecé a palpar sus mejillas... tembló por última vez... y murió.

-Be.. iSanto Dios!-dijo... ¿Kellan? ó ¿Jackson?.. No importa.

-iEdward!... iEdward despierta! Dijiste que me amabas.. Edward.. Maldita sea... abre los ojos... Edward...-gritaba mientras golpeaba su pecho...

Alguien me aparto de el y me abrazo llore... llore como nunca... Mi Edward.. mi único amor murió.. me dejo.

-Bella mira esto.. Tiene tu nombre-dijo, yo me seque las lagrimas y el me entrego otro sobre.

_Bella...Princesa... Te amo.. si tienes esta carta en tu poder es por que simplemente ya encontraron mi cadáver... Sé que esta es la salida mas estúpida que había.. Pero un día te dije: Tu eres mi vida... y si mi vida ya no quería estar conmigo.. ya nada tenía sentido... Cuida de nuestra princesita... Solo espero que puedas perdonarme.. yo se que las cicatrices que te cause no se borraran... pero ya que estas no fueron borradas por mi.. Espero que encuentras al hombre digno de ti... Tu eres la mejor mujer que existe.. Te amo y que de eso no quede dudas_

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Si quieren matarme... ya tienen mi fb personal... Gracias por acompañarme con este fic... Pues mis chicas espero les haya dejando una enseñanza: No se envenenen por que duele... ok..no pues Jamas dejes con un hombre te humille, te dañe, abuse no solo psicológicamente si no sexualmente... Las mujeres valemos mucho.. y ningún hombre tiene el derecho de tan siquiera gritarnos.. Si ah llegado a tan siquiera golpearte DEJALO... por que si ya lo hizo una vez lo volverá a hacer, yo se lo que es ser maltratada (y no me refiero por mi mama o papa)... Hazte respetar a tu y a tu cuerpo... Quizá no todas las historias de Mujeres golpeadas tengan este mismo final... Algunas morirán... pero para evitar eso HABLAEN, denuncien... y Alto al maltrato femenino.. Alto al machismo.

**¿Les gustaría que hiciera un final alternativo?**

**Háganmelo saber por medio de sus Reviews Chicas.**


	13. FINAL ALTERNATIVO

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA S.M YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN PELÍN CON ELLOS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews y comentarios.**

**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**

**_CAPITULO SORPRESA_**  
**_Haber mis chicas para que me entiendan no puede imaginarme como Bella lo detenía para que no bebiera el veneno asi que cambie su forma de suicidarse_**

**CICATRICES DEL ALMA**

* * *

**"Tu.. y solamente tu eres mi futuro"**

**EPV**

Ojala Bella haya leído mi carta...

Ojala algún día cuando me recuerde sea con felicidad.. No merezco su perdón.. lo sé.. ... y ahora como todo un maldito cobarde estoy en mi apartamento.. a punto de hacer el acto mas cobarde que existe..

iAhorcarme!...

Habia considerado lanzarme de un puente, cortarme las venas o simplemente envenenarme... Soy médico y el envenenamiento hace que tus intestinos empiecen a carcomerse por dentro... Esa sería la muerte mas horrenda que exista... Aunque me la merecía pero esta era la salida más fácil.

**BPV**

-Apártate-me dijo Kellan y derrumbo la puerta..

Yo entre corriendo.. en la sala no había absolutamente nadie... revise el baño, la cocina, algunas habitaciones...

Entre a la ultima y Edward estaba parado en la silla... a punto de meter su cabeza en el orificio de la cuerda...

iVamos Bella! reacciona...

Podía notar otra vez el palpitar desbocado de mi corazón contra mis costillas y la sangre latiendo caliente y rápida por mis venas. Los pulmones se me llenaron del dulce perfume que derramaba su cuerpo. Era como si nunca hubiera existido un agujero en mi pecho. Todo estaba perfecto, no curado, sino como si desde el principio no hubiera habido una herida...

Me abalance sobre Edward y ambos caímos.. El mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Que rápido ah sido...no eh sentido nada-murmuro

-No estás muerto Edward... Mírame... iAbre los ojos!-le ordene.. El olía mi cabello... -Edward Mírame por favor... iNo has muerto!-le grite.. El abrió los ojos

-iEstoy vivo!-dijo yo iba a replicar pero estampo sus labios contra los míos... Haciendo que todo desapareciera..

Que importa si algún día me golpeo., que importa el pasada, el es mi presente y mi eterno futuro.

-Be... Oh dios -dijo Kellan.. Edward y yo volteamos a ver y lanzaron unas cuantas risitas... no sabia por que hasta que mire mi escote... Por correr muy rápido se me habían caído dos botones.. Dejando a la vista mi brasier.. Me sonroje y escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward -Dejaremos que se reconcilien... Fue un gusto conocerte Bella. Y tu -dijo señalando a Edward-No hagas mas burradas no creo que el "Sexy Portero" se crea otra vez lo de la pelea y se fueron de ahi.

-Bella yo... ¿por que me detuviste?-dijo.. Yo quise zafarme de agarra pero el me apretó mas.

-primero Edward eres un imbécil... Pensabas suicidarte... ibas a dejarnos a Nessie y a mí... Si morías ¿Como le daríamos el hermanito a Nessie?-le pregunte.

-Bella yo .. Esta bien me alejare de ti.. Juro jamas... ¿hermanito?.. Ósea tu..Si... Bella no quiero mal interpretar las cosas..-decía el.

-No las malinterpretas mi vida.. Te amo.. Te perdono por todo.. Pero eso si no lo vuelvas a hacer... -le dije y el me beso.. Me beso demostrándome todo el amor que sentía por mi

-Ed...Edward...hazme tuya - dije mientras enrede las piernas en su cintura, el no dijo nada mas ...me quitó la blusa y el brasier.. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis pechos desnudos. Automáticamente, le saqué la camisa y lo empujé quedando encima de él… le desabroché los pantalones, mientras él lamía y succionaba mi pezón izquierdo y pellizcaba suavemente el derecho… se sentía tan bien. Ya estaba más que excitada y muy muy mojada. Solo faltaban sus bóxers, así que los retiré rápidamente y él prosiguió quitándome mis pants junto con mis bragas. Rodeé su miembro con mis manos lentamente…

-Ahh… Bella… no sabes cuantas noches eh soñado con volverte a tener asi - dijo con la voz ronca…

-No mas que yo amor- comenzó a acariciarme. Frotaba mi clítoris, mientras introducía un dedo en mí… ohh Dios… luego introdujo un dedo más y ya no pude resistir.-Ahh… Edward…

Él empezó a bajar su mano izquierda por mis costillas rozando mi pecho, lo que me hizo gemir. Siguió bajando hasta mi muslo y se quedó allí acariciando y apretando avariciosamente.

-Bella, me… estás volviendo loco…- se separó unos centímetros de mí y me tomó del rostro-Estas segura-me pregunto

-Olvidemos el pasado amor... - y los besé con fuerza.

Quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Ahora!

Me acerqué a sus oídos… no sé de dónde saqué tanta flexibilidad… y le susurré

- Hazlo- y succioné su lóbulo haciéndolo gruñ ó mis pechos mientras él iba dejando besos húmedos en mi estómago. Dejó uno de mis senos y usando esa mano colocó las mías por encima de mi cabeza. Siguió bajando con sus labios… no podía creerlo… Edward me la iba a-ah.! Ed ah..si..Sigue..-

-Eres deliciosa- me dijo él. Frotó su lengua contra mi clítoris haciéndome ver el cielo…

-Dios! Edward… más…

-Quieres más… dónde Bella?- me provocó

-Ahí…- estaba enloqueciendo… quería sentirlo nuevamente…  
-Ahí dónde?- insistió… y perdí la paciencia

-Solo has tu trabajo con tu lengua… ya!.- oh por Dios!

-Lo que digas princesa-Ed volvió a introducir su lengua en mi cavidad y comenzó a embestirme con fuerza. Sus movimientos me llevaron al cielo, A este punto iba a quedar afónica de tantas veces que gritaba y gemía su nombre  
Sin esperar más, se adentro en mí en un solo movimiento… hasta el fondo. Gemimos ambos a la vez

-Edward… ahh…oh asi Ed ah.. vamos sigue..no..no..pares…-dije a duras fue mejor que el sexo oral... Sentía que ya me faltaba poco para llegar a mi orgasmo… y no podía evitar que esa fiera en mí quisiera más… más…

-Ahh… más… Edward… más duro…- gemí en su oído.  
Él gruñó como una bestia y me obedeció. Sus embestidas aumentaron su fuerza… tanto que lo sentía en la garganta… eso era lo que quería… ahora sí me sentía completa

-Me sientes, Bella?... sientes… cómo te lleno?- gruñó en mi oí podía hablar… era demasiado… no encontraba mi voz.

-Respóndeme… si no…- y sus movimientos bajaron su intensidad. No, no te detengas

-Sí… te siento hasta el fondo… no te detengas…- reanudó sus movimientos y nuevamente me sentí completa… como hace unos momentos- ya casi… Edward…ahh- gemí, o más bien, grité.

-Bella… ven..ven.. Conmigo Bella ah...… contigo- mis caderas se movieron con fuerza para encontrarse con las suyas en cada embestida.  
Pronto sentí cómo yo empezaba a temblar y su miembro pulsaba dentro de mí. Ya estaba muy muy cer…

-Edward!- grité cuando sentí a mi orgasmo llegar. Dos embestidas después, llegó él.

-Ahh… Bella- ambos caímos rendidos.-Nunca te dejare, ahora tu eres mi vida... La vida a la cual me aferrare... Eres la razón de mi existencia mi amor.  
-Te amo Edward Cullen te amo mas que a la vida misma-le dije...

Por fin ahora era feliz.. tenia a mi esposo.. mi muy amado esposo

Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño más allá de todas las expectativas, no es razonable para llorar cuando llega a su fin.

* * *

**iHolaaaaa!**

**Este es el último capítulo chicas!**

**Les pido disculpas por las miles de faltas de ortografía que posee este fic.**

**No soy muy buena con el Lemmon digo! iTengo 15 años! Jajaja ok no.**

**Muchas Gracias a todas las que me leen.**

**BESOTES**

**Y nos leemos pronto**


End file.
